


A Terrible Day for Rain

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coping, Gen, Gwen needs a hug, Gwen-centric, Past Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Pre-Spiderverse, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Before meeting Miles and the rest of the Spiders, Gwen found herself in a strange world, existing as a total stranger. Little did she know that life would turn out to be a lot stranger...And a whole lot worse for her. (Spoilers?)





	A Terrible Day for Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that after watching Spider-Verse again - which you should, it's dope - I noticed something. I won't spoil it for ya in case you've read up to this point, but if you read further down, you'll probably know it too.
> 
> Enjoy reading this. I enjoyed whipping up something quick for you all, my lovelies. <3

It was raining in the streets of New York City. But to Gwen, it felt…different.

It was as if everything around her was part of some sort of mirror dimension, a world unlike any other. And that’s because it was. It was two weeks since the incident. It came out of nowhere. There were things that seemed familiar, but everything else felt completely unknown. Thanks to her resourceful mind, she managed to maintain some semblance of order in her life.

But as Gwen stared at the sidewalk, raindrops splashed against her jacket while she shook her head. For lack of a better term, Gwen was out of her element.

 _It’s so different,_ Gwen uttered in her mind. _Everything’s so…_

Bumping into a person completely unfamiliar and unrecognizable to her, she tried to save face. “Sorry!”

The figure acknowledged her timid apology with a frown and a scoff, heading off somewhere else. But to Gwen, it felt foreign…

And yet, familiar at the same time. _This is so damn strange…_

Looking at a nearby newspaper box, Gwen stared at a picture of Spider-Man, fresh off another act of heroism. It wasn’t new to her, but staring into the mask almost filled her with guilt. She stared at the sidewalk yet again.

_Why can’t I be Spider-Woman here?_

Gwen started to arrive at the end of a city block, meeting a sidewalk. Through the swarm of people, Gwen still stared at the ground, lost in her thoughts.

_I could help him. It’s not hard. It’s…it’s easy. All I gotta do is to find out what the fu—_

And at that moment, her Spider-Sense kicked in. It was subtle, almost as if it was helping her remember a distant memory. And when she raised her head, that memory came rushing in like a tidal wave. Gwen gasped quietly, stopping dead in her tracks…

_It’s…it’s him._

On the opposite end of the busy sidewalk, she saw him. He looked different, but there was no mistaking those blue eyes. Peter Parker, standing with another gathering of people on the other side of the crosswalk.

He was different, older, and somehow…blonde. He had a comfortable set of clothes: a simple brown jacket, slacks, even a beanie. He held on to an umbrella, a tasty Frappuccino in his other hand as he waited for the light to turn green.

Gwen chuckled, shaking her head as she noticed the name of the café on the cup. _Of course Peter would still drink at the Coffee Bean…_

They were so far away, but when the lights turned green and the crowd started to intersect, Gwen thought about her life with Peter back in her world.

It was simple before her powers. Gwen was a music nerd who loved beating to the tune of her own drum – literally. Peter was a science nerd that enjoyed sharing cheesy puns with her and singing Taylor Swift with her during his experiments.

Gwen beamed, thinking of the times she spent with him. And then she thought about that day. That wretched, terrible day…

She could still hear his last words as they echoed in her already turbulent mind…

* * *

 

 **"** **_I just... just... wanted to be special... like you..._ ** **"**

* * *

 

Gwen’s body language changed as she started to cross the sidewalk. And if her life felt too chaotic for her already, she felt something strange. Her Spider-Sense went into overdrive, realizing it was in close proximity to something dangerous. She panicked, wanting to keep her secret under wraps.

However, it was difficult.

It was as if she couldn’t move. It was like if time stood still; every molecule in her body told her to run, but her mind…

Her soul…

Her conscience wanted to meet Peter, to talk to him and attempt to absolve herself of her cardinal sin. Her breath was heavy, realizing her eyes were darting for some sort of exit, praying for divine intervention. Her mouth was open, but no words came out as she started to second-guess herself. Gwen started to worry.

_Why is it so hard? Why can’t you just think of something and say hi to him? Why...  
_

And then, she noticed Peter take a quick look around the area, trying to figure something out. Gwen wasn’t sure why until she got a good look from his face. And it was then that she realized why her Spider-Sense felt so weird. She didn’t want to know it, and in doing so, it made the realization much more painful.

Gwen and Peter briefly sensed each other. _He’s…he’s like me._

Too afraid to even think about crossing paths with Peter, she turned the other way, making a break for an alley a couple of blocks ahead of her. She didn’t turn around to see whether or not Peter recognized her, and as she pushed past others, she didn’t want to know.

Walking briskly to her location, Gwen stopped against a wall as she tried to breathe. She clenched her fists, too emotionally fragile to prevent all of those terrible memories flooding her mind, one after another. It felt like drowning with no one around to help pull her out of the water.

It was too much to take. _Goddamnit…_

All alone in the alley, Gwen started to cry. Her tears mixed with the raindrops as she tried to cope with the loss of her Peter Parker and the sudden, drastic turn her life took in front of her very eyes.

For the first time in this world and probably the first time in a while, she truly felt alone.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback will be welcomed. 
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
